Two's Company, Three's the Dream
by Johnlockt
Summary: Harry is hot and bothered and wondering who can help him? Tom? Chakotay?


Harry has to decide whether or not to risk it all in attempting to win the affections of either his XO or his best friend.

_Disclaimer: This is unbeta-ed slashfic. This means that it contains characters owned by Paramount being used in unorthodox ways, possible copyright infringements, male/male sex implicit or explicit, and questionable punctuation. If any of the above offend you, read no further! You have been warned._

* * *

Harry stared through the blank display at his Ops station and let his mind wander around the familiar circuit of the almost silent bridge. Boring day, no anomalies, no attacks, no nothing. Even Tom was being unusually quiet today. The one good thing about empty space is that it gives you time to think. Harry wasn't thinking with his brain exactly, but he let his thoughts fly free…

//Tuvok? No, too cold, too Vulcan, too married. The Captain? Eeeew, no! That would be like kissing your mother! Chakotay? Tom?// Harry sighed. They were both desirable, hot in their own ways – and both totally unattainable. They saw him as the naïve, green ensign, just because this was his first deployment. But they both went to Starfleet academy, they should know what went on there in the mixed gender accommodation of the dormitories with thousands of eighteen to twenty-five year olds and no parental supervision… For Harry it had been a time of self-discovery and experimentation. It had been his first time living away from his parents, and leaving South Carolina for San Francisco had been a severe case of "deep end therapy". But he had learned to swim, and to like it.

Of course, ending up in the Delta Quadrant was another case of deep end therapy, not just for Harry Kim, but for all the crew. Still, it sucked majorly being seen as the "nice ensign" and the innocent ingénue because it meant that you never got laid. Harry returned his thoughts to his favorite dilemma – Tom or Chakotay? They each had their advantages and disadvantages. Tom was his best friend, best buddy and he didn't want to ruin that. But double or nothing? Tom was certainly sex on legs. Blond, tall with hands that certainly knew all the moves and young enough to keep up even with a horny Harry.

But how about Chakotay? He was older, true, but had a certain intensity that came with maturity, and he had plenty of experience too in the seamy side of Marseilles and in the Maquis. His coloring would be equally flattering next to Harry's own skin, though not with the contrast of Tom's, but approaching your commanding officer? High risk for possible high gain?

How could *anyone* choose just one? It was like asking if you wanted to spend your life having only white chocolate or dark, with never a chance to taste the other. Mmm, now Harry could think of some marvelous things to do with melted chocolate and either Tom or Chakotay, or even, dare he think it… both? A quiet groan of desire escaped Harry's lips at the thought – onto the practically silent bridge. Harry blushed to find himself pinned by four curious stares.

"Mr Kim, are you feeling all right?" The Captain was the first to ask what the others were obviously thinking.

"Um," Harry thought quickly. If he worked it right this might be an excuse to get off the bridge a little early. Nothing going on anyway. "Actually, I do have a bit of a headache, now that you ask. I didn't want to mention it this close to the end of shift." Might as well get the credit for being keen. Even lost in the Delta Quadrant he didn't want to stay an ensign for ever.

"You should have mentioned it earlier." The Captain was all solicitude. "Tuvok can certainly cover the last hour of the shift from his station. After all, we're not exactly run off our feet here," she winked. "You are relieved." She shooed him out the door, and he gladly made his escape. //Not relieved yet, but I soon will be…// Harry headed back to his own quarters and his interrupted fantasy of himself with both Tom and Chakotay and about a litre of liquid chocolate…

Once back in his quarters, Harry decided he had the time to make it real. He replicated himself a block of chocolate and broke off a corner, just to get the taste buds going. He headed into the bedroom, shedding his uniform on the way. He dialed the lights down to thirty per cent and threw himself on top of the bedcovers. He liked his quarters warmer than standard so he didn't need a covering for warmth, but at the last minute he sat up again and snagged his satin robe off the back of the bedroom door, just for the textural sensation. Nothing better than warm, wet satin rubbing over an erect cock.

He lay back on the bed, sucking slowly on another square of chocolate as it melted into liquid in his mouth. He thought about how Tom's hands would feel, running over his chest and down over his belly to his now increasingly interested erection. They would kiss, the taste of chocolate mingling on their tongues and sweetening their kisses. Tom could kiss his nipples too, and tweak them a little on his way down. Mmmm – Tom going down on him, that would be *very* nice. Mustn't forget about Chakotay though – he deserved a little tongue action himself. Harry decided that chocolate-flavoured Chakotay sounded perfect. He melted a square of chocolate in his fingers, then slowly sucked it off, imagining Chakotay's reserve melting as the chocolate coating was licked off his achingly hard organ.

His two favorites working him over at once, Tom's mouth and tongue working his erection and his own mouth filled with chocolate and Chakotay, Harry's climax was threatening to break loose too soon. He decided to delay his gratification a little and get cleaned up at the same time by jumping in the shower. His tidy nature winced a little at the idea of sleeping on sheets full of melted chocolate mixed with his own come. Popping one last square of chocolate into his mouth for the road, he peeled his eyes open and headed for the bathroom, and the final act.

##########

Tom couldn't wait for the end of the shift. Harry had made that strange noise, then looked quite dazed and flushed when the Captain had asked him how he was. Maybe he was coming down with a fever. If he had a starting headache as well, it could be serious. Tom was itching to get down to Harry's quarters and run a tricorder over him. And while he was there, he could run something else over him as well… But his best buddy's health came first. Harry had stood by and looked out for Tom when no-one else had, right at the beginning. Now might be Tom's chance to pay back a little of that debt, and in so doing maybe see the inside of Harry's bedroom…

Tom pressed the admittance chime to Harry's quarters and the door slid open automatically. Tom stepped into the dimly lit living area and peered around for Harry. He realized that Harry was nowhere in sight, but a discarded uniform jacket was blocking the bedroom door from closing completely. Tom frowned. Harry was usually very tidy, almost anal about it, and tended to straighten Tom's shelves of vids if left alone in Tom's living area. It was very unlike him to leave clothing on the floor.

Tom picked up the jacket and wondered where to hang it. The bedroom door had slid open automatically at his approach, but a quick glance inside showed that there was no Harry in the bedroom either – just a robe abandoned on the edge of the bed. Tossing the jacket down on top of the robe, Tom realized two things at once. Firstly, that the shower was running. Secondly, that Harry was in the bathroom apparently groaning in distress.

Tom half-ran across the bedroom to the bathroom door, flicking open his tricorder on the way and preparing to scan Harry immediately. He paused in the doorway, surprised by the amount of steam that billowed out as the door opened. If Harry was groaning he couldn't be unconscious, but the steam showed that he had been in the shower a hell of lot longer than usual.

Reluctant to dash in where he couldn't see, Tom peered through the mist and was relieved to see Harry vertical, leaning against the back wall of the shower. Harry was resting his forehead against one raised arm, letting the hot water beat down across his shoulders and back. Tom's eyes involuntarily followed the water down the lean and compact frame, over the nicely rounded flexing buttocks and down the tense and trembling legs that were muscular and not too hairy. It was only after a minute spent appreciating the view that Tom realized what he was seeing. The rhythmic groaning suddenly sparked pattern recognition in Tom's mind and he flushed as he twigged to the fact that his best friend had apparently decided to relieve his tension headache the old-fashioned way. Tom told himself that he should leave, that Harry would be dreadfully embarrassed if he turned around and caught his best buddy watching him jerk off in the shower. Tom told himself that this was a terrible invasion of privacy, and how would *he* feel if Harry watched him in the shower, hot and hard…? Mmm, oh yeah.. Anyway, how he felt was hardly the issue. Harry was a good kid, a good ten years younger and Tom was like a big brother to him. It wouldn't be fair to take advantage of such an innocent. //Oh yeah? So why are you still standing here?//

Tom recalled the open tricorder hanging forgotten at his side. He shrugged and decided to run a quick scan, since he was here already, before tiptoeing away. The readings were a little slow at this distance and through all the steam, but they looked good. //What about Harry *doesn't* look good?// His heart rate and respiratory rate were a little increased, but nothing out of the ordinary considering the situation. Tom took a deep breath and disciplined his thoughts away from Harry's "situation". He was hard enough already and he needed to walk through the hallways back to his own quarters where maybe a shower of his own would be in order…

He closed the tricorder and was about to creep away when his mind crystallized the words in Harry's groans, and he froze. What he had initially thought were formless groans were actually names, and one of them was his own!

"Oh, Tom… yeah, like that… more… do it for me… Chak, I'm close… I'm so ready… Come with me, Chak… do it now… Oh, yes… Oh, oh! Tom! TOM!… Unh…"

Tom recoiled in surprise, and the bathroom door slid closed in his face. He bolted out of Harry's bedroom and back to his own quarters, the forgotten tricorder still open in his hand. This would take some thinking about, oh yeah…

#########

Tom curled up on the couch in his living quarters and turned his coffee mug around and around in his hands. The coffee was long gone, but his thoughts were no closer to a resolution. Harry, his best buddy, drinking companion and the green ensign he had rescued from almost certain financial embarrassment back on DS9, was apparently having hot and heavy sexual fantasies about him? Or about him and Chakotay – deal with that part of it later. Tom had his own "moist" dreams about Chakotay, but that just made it all more complicated. Keep it simple for now. As simple as it could be with three hot and horny men in it, anyway.

So how did he feel about Harry? There had long been a part of Tom that had lusted to take it further with Harry, but he had always previously assumed that Harry was not up for anything like *that*. He had always assumed that Harry was too innocent to know what men could do together, and too taken up with his girlfriend to even wonder about it.

Then again, Tom had wondered a bit why all of Harry's attempts to woo women on Voyager had been so spectacularly unsuccessful. Tom had always thought that Harry's subconscious faithfulness to Libby had caused him to sabotage himself, but maybe there was more to it that that? Libby at Julliard had been a long way from Harry at Starfleet Academy for three long years – was it possible that she was a subconscious cover for something else that Harry was hiding even from himself? Something that was now straining at the leash to be let loose?

Tom's other major hesitation had been on the topic of taking advantage of a young innocent on his first deployment. He genuinely liked Harry and didn't want him to feel pressured by someone older or higher ranked. He also didn't want Harry to let him do things with him out of a sense of obligation or hero-worship. But *that* didn't appear to be an issue any more – the issue of who was seducing whom was suddenly an open question.

Tom grinned, now *this* was a game he knew how to play. He leapt up and started rummaging in his closet. He had a blue silk shirt in here somewhere that practically screamed "get it while it's hot" and some excessively tight black leather pants. If he could still get into them, the effect should be just about perfect. //After all, it is only cock-teasing if you don't intend to deliver…//

##########

Harry almost choked on his beer as Tom sauntered into Sandrine's. Tom's ass was always attractive, but sheathed in tight black leather it was practically illegal. The blue shirt set off his eyes, but it was the texture of the thin silk that had Harry's mouth just watering to lick Tom's nipples through it. Tom came up to the bar and leaned forward over it to order himself a beer, not incidentally displaying his tight buns to perfect advantage. He then turned around and leaned back next to Harry and the two of them surveyed the room. "So, are we next on the pool table?" he asked Harry, in an apparently casual and totally normal voice.

Harry would have been hard-pressed to remember his own name, let alone a complicated question about anything other than getting Tom into his bed as fast as possible. Did Tom always stand so close and radiate so much heat? How could he even be thinking about playing pool, when all Harry could think about was getting his hands on that perfect ass…?

Harry cleared his throat and tried to speak normally, "Ah, yes, we are," he managed. //That didn't sound too bad. Just a shame it was about an octave higher than usual…//

"Hey, are you OK?" Tom's concerned eyes looked straight into Harry's. "Is your headache better? We can always give the game a miss if you don't feel up to it?" Tom would have bet his vid collection that Harry's headache was completely gone by now, but that his groin-ache was another issue altogether…

"No, I'm fine," Harry's answer came out sounding a little strangled. "Let's play."

//Let's play indeed…//

##########

The game was going far too slowly for Harry's taste. Tom was doing lots of bending over the table and wiggling his ass around, ostensibly in the name of getting the perfect shot. Harry, in contrast, was rushing his shots and missing nearly every single one. Finally, Tom noticed how badly Harry was playing and offered to help him. Before he could say anything Tom wrapped himself around Harry, plastering himself firmly against his backside as he reached around to steady Harry's shaking hands on the cue.

"Hold this hand steady and *slide* the cue through," Tom crooned in Harry's ear, rubbing his hand over Harry's where it was planted on the table. "Now hold your elbow steady and move your right hand forward and back, nice and steady. Mmm, good right hand movement… that's it, back and forth… do it just like that for me…" Harry drove the tip of the cue into a long furrow in the felt of the table, missing the cue ball entirely.

"Hey, are you OK?" Harry felt himself turned around by firm hands on his shoulders, and Tom's hand felt his forehead, then the pulse in his wrist. "You're burning up and your pulse is racing! Why didn't you tell me you still weren't well?" Concerned blue eyes raked over his flushed face. "With that headache you mentioned earlier, this could be meningitis! Come with me, my quarters are close by and I have a medical tricorder. No arguing with me, Ensign, let's go." Tom racked both their cues and was steering Harry out of Sandrine's in less than ten seconds.

##########

Tom keyed his code into the door of his quarters and started to lead Harry inside. The door had barely cleared the frame when he was shoved in, spun forcibly around and slammed up against the wall of his own living room. The door slid shut, leaving them in darkness as Harry's lips seemed to be everywhere at once. Warm, full lips were on his own, on his neck, his chest and… wait, his nipples? With his shirt still on? Tom had been in bed with lovers with lots of kinks before, but making love *through* clothes was a new one!

"Hey, Harry, it's OK. You don't have to eat me all at once, you know. I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh God… waited so long for this… like a dream come true… grab you before I wake up…" Harry was speaking in short bursts between long kisses. His hands weren't idle either, and Tom realized that his pants were unfastened and clever musician's fingers were stroking his now-freed erection. Harry thumped to his knees in front of Tom and licked his cock to its full length and hardness, before taking the head inside his mouth and sucking hard. Tom realized with some surprise that it felt wonderful, even though he was still wearing his satin boxer shorts.

"Ah, Harry… Harry… Voyager to Harry…" Tom reached down to capture Harry's head between his hands. "Did you want to go somewhere more comfortable for this? There's a bedroom right over there… We could even take our clothes off, if you like…" Harry's heated gaze stared up at Tom without comprehension, his mouth moving steadily up and down Tom's erection.

"Hey, this is kind of weird, you know," Tom said conversationally. "Usually it's the one *getting* the blowjob who's too overcome with pleasure to think about where they are. And I've never had one with my shorts still on, either. Not that it's a bad thing, just a bit unusual. I kind of thought I'd seen it all, you know…"

Harry popped to his feet and started nibbling on Tom's ear again as he whispered, "You never thought of me as someone who knew anything about sex, especially anything you didn't know, did you?"

Tom blushed to have his earlier thoughts so accurately repeated. "Well, you do a very good job at playing the young innocent. If I'd realized you were so hot for it, I'd have had you in bed that first day we met on DS9."

"You could have, you know." Harry breathed. "I was so impressed by you, so grateful to you, I would have done anything you wanted."

"Anything?" Tom repeated, archly.

"Oh yeah," Harry replied. "You were at the Academy too – didn't you try a bit of *anything* while you were there?"

"Well then, Mister-I've-been-everywhere-and-seen-everything-Kim, how about we adjourn to the bedroom and you can show me what you know? Since I'm such a virginal type…"

Harry snorted. "I'm not suggesting I've seen it all. It's just that I'm not the lily-white ingénue everyone seems to think. It's the Chinese skin and round cheeks that make me look younger than I am." He sighed. "I'm probably going to have trouble getting laid until I'm forty and look old enough to be legal."

Tom laughed softly. "Not if this is any indication of your skills. I'm never letting you out of my sight again! Now that I know you're such a hot little slut, I'm going to be all over your ass twice every day, and you'll be getting it so much you won't have any energy left for anything else, let alone any *one* else." He gestured down at his very wet and tented shorts. "So are you going to do anything with this, or are you a cock-teasing little flirt who refuses to get his clothes off after all?"

Harry blushed. "I just like textures, OK? Wet satin, wet silk, smooth skin – there's lots of worse fixations out there…" Despite his words, Harry was rapidly stripping off his uniform, before returning to take Tom's hand and lead him into his own bedroom. Pushing Tom down on the bed, Harry peeled off Tom's pants, socks and shoes but left his shirt and boxers on. Then he lay down next to Tom on the bed and went to town sucking, nibbling and licking all over his body through the silk and satin. Tom had never realized it was possible to be so aroused while still partially clothed.

"Oh Harry, I think I could come from your kisses alone, and let me tell you it's been a *long* time since that's happened." Harry smiled, and Tom could feel it against his erection where Harry was currently using his talented mouth. "Speaking of a long time, I have to ask, how long *have* you been thinking about… well, about this? Not ever since DS9, surely?"

"Oh yeah, sure I have." Harry answered, flipping his head up and his hair out of his eyes. "I've been wanting your ass forever." Harry helped himself to a generous handful and squeezed firmly. "But you know how it is, friendship comes first. I didn't want to take a chance unless I was sure that *you* wanted it too." He paused a moment, then added, "So how about you? Obviously you didn't know I had a thing for silk, but what made you so hot to trot tonight? I thought I was imagining things at first, but then you wrapped yourself around me with that old line about 'teaching me to play pool'." Harry snorted.

"Well you *were* playing like crap tonight," Tom rejoined.

"Yeah," Harry admitted, "but that was *after* you walked in looking like sex for sale."

Tom frowned. "Don't say that."

"What?" Harry looked up from tonguing Tom's belly button. "That you looked like the hottest thing I've seen in the whole Delta Quadrant?"

"No," Tom pulled Harry up to look into his face. "You said I looked like 'sex for sale' and that's not a compliment in my book. That's cheap and nasty, and if you'd ever been there you would *never* say it."

"OK, OK, calm down." Harry soothed as he rubbed Tom's shoulders. "I just meant that you were hot stuff and I couldn't have kept my hands off you if my next promotion depended on it. I don't need to know your history, I just know you've been the best friend I've ever had, and that your loyalty is not for sale now."

"All right." Tom relaxed against the headboard of the bed. Then he smirked down at Harry, "So, do you like giving it or getting it?"

Harry smiled lazily, "Both, as often as possible. I bet you like being on top, though. You strike me as an 'in control' kind of guy."

Tom feigned outrage, "You want me to strike you? I usually save D/s stuff for the second date, but if you insist…" He reached down lightly slapped Harry's butt. "Mmmm, yeah, that feels good. OK, I admit it, I do like being on top most of the time. Is that likely to be a problem for you?"

"Not at all, as long as I get plenty of it." Harry reached down between their bodies and gripped Tom's hard-on. "Oh yeah, that feels exactly right. That's what I want. Got any lube?"

Tom rolled over and reached into his bedside table. "Yeah, but it's just the regular stuff. I bet you've got flavoured lube at your place…" He leered at Harry, who blushed and nodded. "Wow, that was just a guess. You really do have some kind of oral fixation, don't you? Didn't you get enough sweets as a kid?"

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. I've got a sweet tooth all right, but I don't think it's related to what I like in bed. Anyway, as long as you are prepared to deliver, it doesn't really matter." Harry rolled over and spread his legs. "I'm so hot for you, I want it right now, hard and fast. Let's do the childhood psychoanalysis thing later."

"Psychoanalysis? If you can say a word like that in bed, you clearly aren't getting enough!" Tom slicked up his fingers and pushed into Harry, stretching and opening him.

"Oh yes, like that… Aaaah, right there! Right there…" Harry was panting and writhing as Tom hit his sweet spot with first one finger, then two. "I can't… I can't wait… Do it, do it now!"

Tom pulled Harry up to his hands and knees, then entered him in one smooth stroke. He paused, letting Harry get used to the feel of being filled and also to get a grip on his own arousal which was rising fast. It had been a while, and Tom was almost certain he was going to come faster than her would have preferred. He shrugged philosophically. //This is only the first time, hopefully of many!//

Sure enough, after a moment he started to move and almost immediately felt the heat rising from his belly, spreading through his body and a certain irresistible tightness in his groin. "Oh Harry, that's so good… you feel so good to me… I want you so much…"

Fortunately Harry's arousal was rising just as fast, and he flung his head back as Tom rode him hard. "Oh yes, ride me… take me hard… take me deep… Oh, now! Touch me now!"

Tom reached around and gripped Harry's straining erection, stroking him firmly only twice before Harry started bucking and screaming under him, as wet spurts of semen flowed over his hand. The combination of sensations of Harry coming for him, and the tight heat of Harry's ass gripping him tipped Tom over the edge and with a deep groan he thrust into Harry and exploded.

Still joined, they toppled over onto their sides, and Tom curled up behind Harry with an arm and leg thrown over his new-made lover. "So Haz," he finally ventured, "can I take my shirt off now?"

TBC…


End file.
